indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
VISHNU the VEDIC ASHURA is the Persian AHURA MAZDA
NOTE: I (indubhushandas) do not agree with the idea that VIshnu is As(h)ura(-mazda)! According to Yajurvea, "Vishnu is Varuna", and thus (wrong speculation!): "if Varuna is sometimes called asura, thus Vishnu is this Varuna-asura, and thus - is asura\Ahura-mazda". I don't agree with it. I worship Vishnu as deva-deva, God of all gods. Otherwise, if we equalize Vishnu with asura, then what's the use of the shastra, which says tht Vishnu is the biggest and eternal enemy of all asuras! (?) Yes, Prabhupada said: "everyone in this material world is the enemy of Krishna" (thus, of Vishnu also). THus yes, you can speculate, and conclude that even vedic demigods are demons, "asuras". But I think their "asuratvam", so-called demonism, is very little. Smallest comparing to all other living beings. In fact, divinity of all demigods is one, and their divinity is biggest, comparing to all other (demi)gods of all other religions, and of coursde, comparing to all other creatures (including real asuras - demons). It is ok to say that any demigod is as(h)ura(-mazda) (because in Rigveda it is said that "asuratva" of all demigods is one), but it is offensive to say that Vishnu or Krishna is as(h)ura(-mazda)! Also, unfortunately, God of Torah/BIble/Quran is Asura, thus it can't be Vishnu. As you know from the story about king Cyrus, who was both zoroatrian and Yehowa's messenger: thus Yahwah and asura(-mazda) is the same god. Most probably - Shiva, as his wife is Maha-asuri (Maheshwari), so shiva is Maheshvara and thus also more or less - mahaas(h)ura(-mazda). Though, if that's not prooved by Vedas, I'll be happy take this speculation back! So, I don't agree with the author of this thesis, but write made page here - just for information, and to have an opportunity to argue with him (maybe I'll have to write him e-mail and dispute on this subject). thumb|400px VISHNU the VEDIC ASHURA VISHNU the VEDIC ASHURA is the Persian AHURA MAZDA, Egyptian Ausar, Greek Osiris, Assyrian Asshur & the Babylonian Marduk Asaru Posted on April 8, 2013 by Collected Works of Sri Bhakti Ananda Goswami Standard 149515_464835499827_6392039_n The Vedic Age Vishnu Ashura / Ahura Mazda. He rides on Grauda-Ananta and holds His discus, while possibly making a blessing sign. Vishnu is the Vedic Age Soul of the Universe, Ashura. He is the Persian Good God, Ahura Mazda. He is also the Babylonian Supreme Deity Marduk Asaru and the Assyrian Supreme Deity Asshur. In Greece and Rome He was called Osiris. In Egypt He was called AUSU or AUSAR in the North and WASU-Theos in the South. AUSU orr WASU dios (VASU-DEVA) was the TOBA-YAHU of the Jews. The Jews also called Him AZAR-YAHU and AZARIEL or ELI-AZAR and JO-EL. Like JO-EL, YAHU-ELI would be the inverse of ELI-YAHU. ELI-YAHU is the Greek HELI-OS and the Egyptian HERU-AUSU ‘HORUS’. For the record this is absolutely not about ancient astronauts. I am an expert on these subjects and so I am writing what I write. I am not guessing about these things. I know what I am writing about, because I have been studying them for more than 40 years. I can prove that this is indeed Vishnu as the Vedic Era Ashura / Asshur. The circle is one of the most ancient Hieroglyphs that says His Name OLU / HERU / ELI / SOLE / HELI / HURRU / HVARE / HARI / HARA / SURA / HRIH etc. The smaller chakra circle in His hand distingishes his ‘solar’ discus from Himself as the Chakra-Vartin or Discus-Wielding Lord. The Wings, Tail and Snake-like Naga ‘feet’ identify Him as the Lord of Garuda-Vahana, Ananta Asana and the Anguiped Lord of the ANGA-NAGA language peoples. Behind Asshur or Ahura Mazda, is the Rhodon or other Sun Flower that shows His Origin in the worship of Heru-Ausar of Heliopolis. He is bearded because He is the Second Person of the HERU-AUSAR-ATUM Trinity. Ausar has mature forms, but Helios Kouros (Krishna) never ages beyond His Beautiful From as a beardless long haired Youth. Question: Dear friend: I am not challenging you. I only wish to understand this better and since you seem to be knowledgeable in these topics so I am approaching you. From Wikipedia: “Daeva (daēuua, daāua, daēva) in Avestan language meaning “a being of shining light”, is a term for a particular sort of supernatural entity with disagreeable characteristics. Equivalents in Iranian languages include Pashto dêw (Uber ghost, demon, giant), Baluchi dêw (giant, monster) , Persian dīv (a demon, an oger, a giant), Kurdish dêw (giant, monster). The Iranian word is borrowed into Urdu as deo, in Armenian as dew and Georgian as devi. In the Gathas, the oldest texts of the Zoroastrian canon, the daevas are ‘wrong gods’ or ‘false gods’ or ‘gods that are (to be) rejected’. This meaning is – subject to interpretation – perhaps also evident in the Old Persian ‘daiva inscription’ of the 5th century BCE. In the Younger Avesta, the daevas are noxious creatures that promote chaos and disorder. In later tradition and folklore, the dēws (Zoroastrian Middle Persian; New Persian divs) are personifications of every imaginable evil. ” So my current understanding is: whom we (in the Vedic line) refer to as demigods (the “sura”s), they believe them to be “daeva” (whom we address as: deva, but to them these are the villains). And whom we (in the Vedic line) refer to as the demoniac i.e., the “a-sura”, they pronounce that as: azzura or Ahura, and consider Ahura Mazda to be the Supreme worshipable Lord. A total opposite of Vedic thinking. Is my understanding correct, or am I misinterpreting? Please educate me here on these topics?” 43 Ramachandra Green Form of Ausur (Osiris) from Part of the ‘Book of Going Forth to HR – Hari’ (Misnamed the Book of the Dead) From the tomb of a scribe called Nebqed from the 18th Dynasty. Answer from Bh. A.G: Thank you for posting this most excellent summary of the problem, which allows me to make a very clear and simple solution to this age-old trauma of confusion that has been tearing-apart the human family for thousands of years. Your understanding is completely correct. Here is the reason why… “Daeva (daēuua, daāua, daēva) in Avestan language meaning “a being of shining light”… Like the EARLIEST Avestan Language deava, the earliest meaning of the DV / TB / TV etc. Deity Names like the Hebrew TB TOB/V and Greco-Roman Theos and Deos/Dios and Sanskrit DIV, DEVA etc. is a being of shining light, goodness and beneficence. Thus these earliest DEVAS Who are all Forms of the Cosmic Rig Vedic Purusha, are the Adityas or Good ‘Gods’, the Benevolent Expansions of the GOOD GOD the VEDIC PUR-USHA Who is called ASHURA in the Vedic Age. ASHURA (Egyptian Ausar, Greek Osiris, Assyrian Asshur, Babylonian Marduk Asaru, Persian AHURA, Vedic ASHURA) is an important Vedic Age Name of Vishnu as the Soul/Self of the Universe. He is the Guna Avatara of the Mode of Goodness and His expansions are the beneficient Good Gods Who are Born from His Body as the Cosmic Purusha/Prajapati. These Expansions were called the Devas, SURAS or Asuras, from His Name ASURA / AUSAR / OSIRIS NOT NOT NOT from the word A-SURA!!!!! Like SOLE, Sura is a Form of the Name HERU / HELI / ELI / HARI etc. An A-SURA is an enemy of HARI-HARA ASURA / Osiris and His Vedic DEVAS/SURA-GODS. So way BEFORE the development of the deva-adversarial Persian Avestan Tradition, the Asura good gods of the Good GOD Ahura Mazda were the SAME as the Devas/Suras. The Asuras were Forms of AUSAR/Osiris, Vishnu as the Vedic Age ASURA/AHURA GOOD GOD. Then we come to the demonization of the Suras or Devas in the later Avestan Tradition. This is recorded in art history and in the later mythological stories of the conflict between the Theos Gods and the Titans of the earlier age! As the original Monotheism of the Heliopolitan Federations disintegrated, some of the regional developments of this one Primal Tradition were cut-off from each other and developed apasampradaya or heretical and adversarial traditions. Thus in the case of Zoroastrianism ASHURA / OSIRIS /AHURA was confounded with the A-SURAS, and the SURAS were diabolized. Originally the Devas or Suras were the same, the Expansions of the Vedic Good Bright Shinning Benevolent God, Vishnu the Soul of the Universe, AUSAR / OSIRIS/ ASHURA / AHURA MAZDA. Thus in the later Zoroastrian Avestan Tradition Ahura is the Good God. Vishnu Ashura is the Good God, the Guna Avatara of the Cosmic Mode of Goodness Sattva Guna. The Devas or Suras are His Purusha-Expansions that rule over the Universal Order. They are parts of His Body as the Cosmic Purusha and Soul of the Universe. ASHURA is Vishnu’s Vedic Name as the Soul of the Universe. Zoroaster (Latinized from Greek variants) or Zarathushtra (from Avestan Zara?u�tra), also referred to as Zartosht (Persian: ?????), was an ancient Iranian prophet and religious poet. The hymns attributed to him, the Gathas, are at the liturgical core of Zoroastrianism. Zoroaster (Latinized from Greek variants) or Zarathushtra also referred to as Zartosht (Persian: ?????), was an ancient Iranian prophet and religious poet. The hymns attributed to him, the Gathas, are at the liturgical core of Zoroastrianism. You wrote: “So my current understanding is: whom we (in the Vedic line) refer to as demigods (the “sura”s), they believe them to be “daeva” (whom we address as: deva, but to them these are the villains) And whom we (in the Vedic line) refer to as the demoniac i.e., the “a-sura”, they pronounce that as: azzura or Ahura, and consider Ahura Mazda to be the Supreme worshipable Lord.” Yes this is the current tragic state of things. This confusion is also at the heart of the Gnostic’s profound lack of realization. The Neo-Gnostics and W.E.T. Occultists today are still confused about Who is Good and Who is Evil related to this late Avestan problem. They confused and confuse the Lion-Headed Jewish Deity with Ahriman or a malevolent demi-urgos, and even confused/confuse Zarvan and Ahriman! Read Franz Cumont’s classic Study the “Mysteries of Mithras” to get a good idea of the pre-Zorosatrian Persian worship of ZARvan (ZERvan, ZURvan etc.). Zarvan is clearly Krishna-Vishnu as the Lion-headed Time/Kalah Theophany of the Supreme Godhead in Bhagavad-Gita. He is also Yahu Tzabaoth the Lord of Time of the Bible Exodus Story, Siva and the Buddhist Lokeshvara as the Lion-Headed Form of Time, Kalah Bairava. He is even the ancient pre-Buddhist Tibetan Bon Protector ZA. So the worship of Heru-Hor, HARI-HARA, HVAREH, ZARvan and HRIH as the Cosmic Purusha, the Lion Headed Form of God as Time and the Benevolent Soul of the Universe Asura/Osiris/Ahura Mazda long pre-dated Zoroastrianism and formed the common core of the earliest Persian, Indic and Oriental Buddhist Religious Traditions. By comparing these related Eastern Traditions with those of EARLIEST Egypt, the Levant and Greece, it can all be sorted out and reconciled. Filed under Collected Works Main and tagged Ahriman, ashura, Assyrian Asshur, ausur, Avestan language, Babylonian Marduk Asaru, Bhagavad gita, Chakra-Vartin, Daeva (daēuua, daevas, daāua, daēva), devas, devils, dew, divs, Egyptian Ausar, Franz Cumont, Garuda-Vahana, gathas, Greek Osiris, hari-hara, HERU-HOR, HRIH, HVAREH, Indic, late avesta doctrine, Mysteries of Mithras, osiris is green like rama, Persian, Persian AHURA, pre-Zoroastrianism, VEDIC PUR-USHA, vishnu is ahura mazda, yAHU-TZABAOTH, Zartosht, ZARvan, Zoroastrianism